Clown Prince Of Jump City
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: The Titans face a new threat when they meet the Joker 'Ledger Joker'. How will they be able to win? R&R. I have edited the entire story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey The Jonny T Factor here with another crossover. I've had this idea for awhile now, and after my first Teen Titans crossover, I thought it was time someone made something like this. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

At Titan Tower, the Teen Titans are preparing for a big event the city has throwing for them.

"Dude, do we have to wear these stupid tuxes?" Beast Boy questions Robin.

"Yeah, Beast Boy, this is a big party in our honor." Robin informs.

Starfire enters the living room dressed in a red dress with high heels. "How do I look?" she questions

"Amazing." Robin answers.

Starfire blusses.

Cybrog strolls in the living room dressed in an over sized tux. "Damn, I look good." he comments to himself.

"Hey, has anyone seen Raven?" Robin asks.

"I think she's in the bathroom." Cyborg replies.

"I'll go check on her." Starfire says leaving the room. A few minutes later see returns with Raven, who was wearing in a purple dress.

"I feel stupid." Raven informs the other.

Robin walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, it's only for one night." he says.

The group heads to city hall, when they arrive they are greeted by the mayor of Jump City. "Welcome," greets the mayor, "And thank you for protecting our great city."

"Just doing our jobs." Robin replies.

A few hour into the party the mayor gathers the Titans in order to make a speak. "Ladies and gantlemen, our city wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for this team of heroes. And for that, we thank you." he annouces. The people cheer for the Titans.

Just then, came the sound of gun fire. "Sorry we're late, everyone." said a voice. The Titans couldn't see through the crowd of people, then a purple glove holding a shotgun poked its way through the crowd. A man in a purple coat, purple pants, a green vest over a patterned blue shirt reached the Titans. His hair was greasy blonde with a little green mixed in, his face was painted white, with coal black around his eyes and red smile painted over his lips and the scars on his cheeks. "Sorry to interupt your speech, Mister Mayor." the figure says.

"Who the hell are you?" the mayor questions.

The figure grabs a drink from the hand of one of the guests, drinks it, then replies, "Me? I'm the Clown Prince of Crime. The Joker, HAAA, HA, HA,HA, HAAA!" the figure laughs.

Robin is shaking in fear.

"Now that the ice has been broken," the Joker says licking his lips, "I'm here for the Teen Titans. And if you don't give them up, then this room is gonna get a fresh coat of paint." His men surround the guests, pointing guns at each of them. "And I think a nice touch of red would add a little character" Joker informs.

"Hey clown, over here!" Cyborg calls out.

Joker turns his head towards them, "That was easy, if only Harvey did the same." he says to himself. He pulls out a knife and moves towards them.

"Waiting for the signal, Robin." Cyborg says.

Robin shock his head, "We have to get out of here." he says.

"What?" Cyborg questions.

Joker stops in front of them, he looks them all up and down. "Hmm, thought there would be more of you." he says, he notices Robin. "You, weren't you Batman's little partner?"

"What do you want?" Robin questions.

Joker thinks for a second, "My face on the one dollar bill." he replies, licking his lips, "And a Titan free world." He looks towards Starfire, "You know, I don't think I could kill such a prettty face as your." he informs her, "But maybe if I cut a little smile in it, then maybe I could." He grabs her head and tries to force the knife in, but Robin grabs him and throws him to the ground. "HO, HA, HA, HAAA, get 'em!" he orders his men.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin signals.

All the guests run out as the Titans and Joker's men fought, Joker sneaks off with the crowd. The Titans fight off the men, then notice that Joker is gone. Joker is standing outside of City Hall, he pulls a cell phone out of his pocket. Back inside, the Titans search for the Joker until they here a phone ringing coming from one of Joker's men.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Robin yells. They all jump out the windows as the build bursts into flames.

Joker looks behind him to see the burning building. "Bad connection." he says to himself, looking as if he was just having phone trouble. He then strolls off into the city.

The Titans rise to their feets and look at the destroyed building, "Damn!" Robin yells in anger.

"What do we do now?" Raven asks.

Robin looks at his teammates, "We need to get back to the Tower." he replies.

"Dude, shouldn't we go after him?" Beast Boy asks.

"No, we need to get to the Tower now." Robin responds.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter of Clown Prince Of Jump City.

* * *

**

The Titans return to there Tower, Robin goes to his room without a word.

"Robin?" Starfire questions as Robin enters his room. Robin doesn't answer. Starfire enters the living room with the other Titans.

"Yo, where's Robin?" Cyborg asks.

"He is in his room." Starfire replies.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Cyborg questions, "He's crazy."

Beast Boy gets up from the couch and goes to the fridge. "That guy almost killed us." Beast Boy states, "If Robin wasn't there we'd be dead."

"How did Robin know that was a bomb?" Cyborg asks, confused.

"Didn't that Joker guy say he knew him?" Beast Boy questions.

Cyborg nods, "Yeah, something about a guy named Batman." he replies

"Batman is Robin's old partner." Raven informs them. "He took Robin in when his parents were murdered. Robin looks up to him as father."

The other Titans grow confused, "How do you know these things?" Cyborg questions.

"I'm the only one who asks." Raven answers.

The room was silent for a moment, then Starfire asks, "Has he told you of this stange man?"

Raven shakes her head, "Never said anything about him." she replies.

Robin enters the room, he sits with the other Titans and turns on the TV.

"So, Robin, what are we going to do about that guy?" Beast Boy asks.

"Nothing." Robin answers.

"WHAT?" the other Titans reply.

"We're just gonna let him destroy the city?" Cyborg questions.

"No, a guy I know is going to take care of him." Robin says calmly.

The room grows silent, then Cyborg questions, "Why? Have you lost faith in us?"

"No, he's to dangerous for us to handle." Robin replies.

"Oh, come on, we've pretty much beat the Devil, how is this one psycho to dangerous for us?" Beast Boy responds.

"You don't know what you're talking about, so shut the hell up!" Robin yells. Robin gets up and returns to his room.

The Titans return to their rooms for the night.

Robin sat at his desk, looking at a file.

"Why us? Robin questions. He holds up a picture that was in the file and looks close at it.

The picture was of the Joker.

The psychotic laugh tails through his mind, "AAAAAHH, HA, HA, HA, HEEEEE, HAAAA, HOOO, HAAAA, HAAAAAAAAA!"

Robin slams the picture down, and looks at another.

"You know, I once had a bird." a voice trails through Robin's mind, "And that little bird liked to fly out of the cage, whenever the door opened. So one day, my father clipped it's wings."

The sound of a bone being snapped is heard.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Robin's voice is heard screaming.

"Oh, you scream just like that bird, HAAAA, HEE, HEEEE, HEEEEEE, HA!" the voice laughs.

"LET HIM GO!" a raspy voice growls.

"The little bat has come to save his little friend." the voice states.

Robin closes the file, and leaves it on the desk. He then gets into his bed, and falls asleep.

The next day, the Titans sat down for breakfast. Beast Boy flips on the TV where the news was.

"Good morning." the news anchor says, "Last night while we all slept, the mad man know as the Joker, killed a member of the Teen Titans."

The Titans looked at the screen.

"Kid Flash was found dead on the steps of the former City Hall. His Cheeks sliced into a smile, and his face painted like the Joker's. He was found with a note that read 'Dear Jump City, turn over your beloved Teen Titans or more people will die. Starting with little Kid Flash. Hugs and kisses, The Joker.' The Joker is still out there, and we pray that the Teen Titans do as he says."

Robin turns off the TV.

"Robin, we need to stop him." Cyborg says, "He killed one of our own."

"No, we have to let my friend take care of him." Robin replies.

"More people will die if we wait." Cyborg informs him.

"That's an order, stay away from him." Robin warns.

Robin returns to his room.

Cyborg looks to the others, he remains silent for a moment. Then responds, "Come on, guy. We're going after that clown."

"But Robin said..." Starfire informs him.

"Forget what Robin said, we can't just let people die." Cyborg replies.

The Titans hit the town to find the Joker.

We cut to the Joker at a Burger King. He is holding the clerks at gun point, "Please just give me my order, I'm very hungry." he says to the clerk.

"Okay sir, it's coming!" the clerk cries, "But don't you want the money?"

"The money's no good to me, I just want my food." Joker replies, "And if I don't get it soon, people will die."Another clerk hands Joker the food, and Joker lowers the gun. "Took you long enough, and you better have gotten it right." he says as he checks his food. "Okay, it's good. Thanks." Joker says rushing out the door.

"Hey Clown!" yells Cyborg.

Joker looks at the Titans, "Really, right when I get my food." he groans. He starts shooting at them. They soon catch him and take him to Titan Tower.

"I don't know what Robin was talking about, this was easy." Beast Boy comments.

When the arrive, they lock him in the interrogation room. Cyborg throws Joker food on the table.

"So I can eat now?" Joker mocks, "Great." He pulls out a whopper from the bag and starts to eat.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter of Clown Prince Of Jump City.

* * *

**

Once the Joker had finished his meal, the Titan interrogate him.

"Why do you want to kill us?" Cyborg questions the mad man.

Joker leans close to him, "You wanna know why?" he replies, "Because there should be only one hero in this world. And that can only be the Batman."

Cyborg grows confused, "Why only the Batman?" he asks.

"Because, Batman completes me." Joker explains, "You see, he's the reason why I'm like this. It's not that I don't want to kill him, I could let him live or kill him either way, but then someone would replace him. Then, it wouldn't be the same."

"What makes Batman different than us?" Cyborg asks.

Joker smiles and licks his lips, "He's like me." Joker answers, "He has some mental scars, I know it. He dresses like a bat and scares people, and they cheer for him. But if I dress like a scary clown, they scream. They don't see that Batman is a freak, like me."

Cyborg watches him beat his fingers on the table, "So, you think we're not freaks?" he asks

"HEE, HEEEE, HEE, oh yeah, you're freaks." Joker laughs, "But not like me or Batman. We both have mental scars, I don't know his though."

"So, what are yours?" Cyborg questions.

Joker stops beating his fingers, he leans close to Cyborg, "You wanna know how I got these scars?" he questions.

Cyborg nods.

"I had wife." Joker begins, "The most wonderful woman I've ever had in my entire life. We were deeply in love. We married young, and got ourselves a little house. And you know, we made love every night." Joker starts to giggle a little. "It was a perfect life." Joker continues, "Then, we hit a little rough patch in our relationship. I was at work a lot. And if that wasn't bad enough, it turns out she wasn't satisfied with me anymore." The mood of Joker's voice went from joyful to enraged. "So, while I'm at work, she starts to sleep with other men." he continues, "And one day, one of my old buddies informed me that he had seen other men coming in and out of my house. I don't like that. Not... one... bit! So, I brought this little piece of information across to her. She admits to the crime. She tells me that I'm to serious, that I don't smile enough. Then she starts to insult me. Telling me that all those men were twice the man I'll ever be." Joker's voice start to become calmer. "So, I go into the kitchen." he explains, "I grabbed a knife from the drawer. And I turn to her. She starts to panic. She said that it was all a joke, that none of the men could pleasure her like I could. I start to laugh a little at the statement. She made a little mistake, she slowly backed into a corner. She starts to cry a little, begging me to put the knife down. I look at her and ask 'Why so serious?'. Then I tell her that I can change, I can smile. So, I took the knife, placed the blade in my mouth, and start cutting into my cheeks. Soon, each cheek was cut into a smile. Then, I force her to look at me. Then, I make her give me one last kiss. Then, I ended it all, and stabbed her until she wasn't breathing anymore."

Cyborg sat there in silence for awhile then gets up and leaves the room. The other Titans were outside listening to them.

"Dude, what was that?" Beast Boy questions.

"Man, I can't go back in there." Cyborg informs them.

"I'll take over." Raven offers.

"Are you sure?" Cyborg asks.

"I think I can handle it." Raven replies. She enters the room.

Joker smiles, "Ah, now they send the goth girl." he says.

"First off, I'm not gothic." Raven replies, "Second, I'm here for information on your life."

"Go head, puddin." Joker replies.

Raven sighs and starts, "What is your name?"

"The Joker." Joker answers.

"I mean your real name." Raven responds.

"The...Joker." Joker repeats.

Raven moves on to a new question, "How old are you?" she asks.

"H should I know, HA, HA, HAAAA!" Joker replies

"Okay, this isn't getting me anywhere." Raven says getting up from her seat. She gets behind the Joker, and places her hands on his head.

"What are you doing." Joker questions.

"I'm going to get the information we need." Raven replies, "I'm going to look into your past." Raven's eyes go pitch black, her and Joker start to shake. A few minutes later, Raven releases her hold and falls to the ground, gasping for air.

"HA, HA, HOO, HEE, HEE, HEE, HAAA!" Joker burst out laughing.

Raven runs out of the room.

"Raven, what did you see?" Cyborg asks.

"I couldn't see anything."Raven replies, "No name, no family, not a single year before 2008."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" an angered voice yells. Robin was standing behind them. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Cyborg walks over to him, "Don't worry Robin, he wasn't that hard to catch." he says.

"Are you an idiot?" Robin replies, "Didn't you ever stop and think about why it was so easy?"

"Robin, it is okay." Starfire says.

"No, you don't understand." Robin responds, "If he gets his hands on anyone of you, he could kill us all. Look, watch him, but don't go in that room. I have to make a call." Robin heads back to his room.

"You guys can go do whatever you need to do, I'll watch him for now." Cyborg informs the others.

"I will join you." Starfire replies.

The other Titans leave Cyborg and Starfire to guard the Joker.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter of Clown Prince Of Jump City.

* * *

**

Cyborg and Starfire watch over the Joker.

"Hey Cyborg, is Fight Club in your room?" Beast Boy asks Cyborg, "I want to play it!"

"Yeah, just don't touch anything else!" Cyborg replies. A loud crash comes from Cyborg's room. "What did say? Star, stay and watch him, I'll be back."

Starfire stands there for a moment, then she hears a tapping sound. She turns to see Joker at the window.

"Hello, I need someone to talk to." Joker says.

"Well, Robin says that I shouldn't." Starfire informs him.

"Oh come on," Joker begs, "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Starfire thinks for a moment, "Okay." she replies, "What do you want to talk about?"

Joker smiles, "Let's talk about yourself." he replies, "Let's hear about..."

"Starfire." Starfire responds.

"Oh, that's wonderful name for such a pretty girl." Joker replies.

Starfire giggles and blushes, "Thank you, you are so kind." she replies.

"So how long have you been on this team?" Joker questions.

"Well, I beleive it has been 2 years." Starfire answers.

Joker nods, "So, not that long." he says, "Well, just between you and me," Joker leans closer to the window, and signals Starfire to come closer. "Is there anyone on the team that you really like?"

"Well, I really like my friend Raven." Starfire answers.

Joker's eyes grew wide, he was silent for a moment. He shakes his head, "No, I mean is there anyone you love?" he questions.

"Oh, well, I love Robin." Starfire anwsers, "And he loves me."

Joker licks his lips as he grins, "Oh, that's sweet, hee, hee, hee." he giggle, "You know, I know a girl like you."

"Really?" Starfire asks.

"Oh yes, she's very pretty like you." Joker replies, "Her name is Harley. She's my little helper, she does everything I tell her to. To tell the truth, she's in love with me."

"Where is she now?" Starfire questions.

"In Arkham Asylum." Joker replies.

"Oh, that's... too bad." Starfire says.

"Oh... um, Star. Could you do me a favor?" Joker asks. "I've been in here for awhile, and I really have to go to the bathroom. So could you let me out so I can?"

"Oh, I don't know if I should." Starfire informs him.

"Please, Star." Joker begs, "I thought we were friends."

Starfire thinks a little, "Okay." she replies. She goes to the door and unlocks it.

Robin is coming down the hall from his room. Robin is in shock to see Starfire unlocking the door. "STARFIRE, STOP!"

Starfire hears him and turns around. Joker drives his elbow into her neck, knocking her out. He holds her in his arms.

"LET HER GO!" Robin demands. The other Titans show up.

Joker has a knife to her throat, "Whoa, a bad time to make demands, HA, HA, HOO, HEE, HEE, HEH!" Joker laughs.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you!" Robin yells.

Joker starts to move down the hall with Starfire. The Titans move slowly towards him. "Woo, getting brave there, Robbie, Ha, ha!" Joker laughs. He had a some kind of wire in his hand, which lead to the interrogation room. The Titans moved closer, they were in front of the room. Joker threw Starfire at them and pulled the wire, the end of the wire had a grenade pin attached to it.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Robin yells. The Titans hit the floor as the room bursts into flames. Robin looks up to see that Joker is gone. Water rains down upon them as the fire alarm goes off. The flames go out as the sprinklers shut off. Robin looks at Starfire, who is still knocked out. He looks at the other Titans, "Didn't any of you search him before you put him in there?" he questions them.

"We searched him head to toe." Cyborg answers, "We have all his weapans."

Robin finds Joker's bag from Burger King, a note falls out of it. Robin picks it up and reads, "Dear Titans, I knew you would find me, so I had a plan. I placed a few things that I would need in the my bag of food, hoping it would get back to me. Sign, The Joker." Robin throws the note to the floor, "He's hiding in the tower." he informs.

"What makes you say that?" Cyborg asks, "He could be trying to get back on the streets."

"No, he wants us." Robin reminds him, "He's going to hunt each of us down." He picks Starfire up, "Come on, we need to think of a plan."

The Titans head to Robin's room.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter of Clown Prince Of Jump City.

* * *

**

The Titans enter Robin's room, Robin lays Starfire on his bed.

"We need to find Joker, Batman is already on his way here." Robin informs the others.

"Don't worry, Robin." Cyborg replies, "We'll catch him."

Starfire starts to wake up, "Oh... what happened?" she questions.

Robin sits next to her on the bed, "Joker tricked you." Robin informs her. He looks at the others, "Why weren't any of you watching him?" he asks them.

"Well, I told the others that me and Star would watch him." Cyborg answers.

"Then why weren't you there?" Robin yells.

Cyborg looks down in shame.

"Starfire could have been killed!" Robin states.

"I'm sorry." Cyborg replies.

Robin sighs and turns back to Starfire.

"We should split up and search the tower." Cyborg informs Robin.

Robin shakes his head, "No, if we split up he could take us down one by one." he informs.

"But we would have a better chance." Cyborg states.

Raven nods her head, "Cyborg's right, we can take care of ourselves." she adds.

Robin thinks for a moment, then replies, "Okay. Beast Boy, you check all the rooms upstairs. Raven, you check the basement. Cyborg, you check the ground floor. Me and Starfire will check everywhere else. Understood?"

Everyone nods. They all head to their stations.

A few minutes later, Beast Boy is walking down the hall, checking the rooms. He checks his, Starfire's, Cyborg's and Raven's with no luck finding him. He strolls into the living room, where he hears humming. "Who's there?" he questions. There was no answer. He strolls over to the kitchen, where he finds a note on the counter. He picks it up and reads the words, 'PICKA BOO!'. Beast Boy looks up from the note and is hit in the head by a cane, knocking him out.

Joker stands over Beast Boy, "Too easy, AAAAAHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HAAA!" Joker laughs. He drags Beast Boy out of the room.

An hour passes, as we find Cyborg searching the ground floor of Titan Tower.

"Cyborg, come in." says Robin through Cyborg's walkie talkie.

"This is Cyborg, what's up?" Cyborg answers.

"Have you found any sign of the Joker down there?" Robin questions.

"Not yet, how bout you?" Cyborg answers.

"No sign of him, keep searching." Robin replies ending the transmission.

Cyborg moves from room to room for awhile.

"Hello, Titans." says a voice from Cyborg's walkie talkie, "It's your favorite Clown Prince of Crime, here to bring you important news. I've already snagged your little green friend, but don't worry, you'll all join him soon, HA, HOO, HEH HEH HEH" Joker laughs. "Oh, and Cyborg, why so serious?"

"What? AAAAAHHH!" Cyborg screams in pain as he is shocked.

"Joker: 2, Titans: 0, hee, heeee, hee! Joker says through the walkie talkie.

We cut to Raven in the basement. She is calm as she searches for the mad man. She soon hears a voice.

The voice read from the poem, 'The Raven'.

"Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,  
Though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door -  
Bird or beast above the sculptured bust above his chamber door,  
With such name as..."

Raven searched the rooms as she replies "Nevermore."

"AAAAAHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" the voice laughs, then continues to read.

"But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -  
Till I scarcely more than muttered `Other friends have flown before -  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'  
Then the bird said,"

"Nevermore." Raven replies, she searches everywhere with no luck.

"HA, HA, HAAAA!" the voice laughs again, then reads.

"Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
`Doubtless,' said I, `what it utters is its only stock and store,  
Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster  
Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore -  
Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore  
Of,"

"Never-nevermore." Raven says, the lights go out, then turn back on to show Raven is gone.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter of Clown Prince Of Jump City.

* * *

**

Robin and Starfire were searching the tower the scarred psycho.

"Raven, do you read me?" Robin questions into his walkie talkie, "Raven?"

"Hello, Robin." says a voice on the other line, "Raven's a little tied up right now."

"LET HER GO, JOKER!" Robin roars into the walkie talkie.

"Oh, but then we wouldn't find out if my new gas works." Joker replies.

"What are you talking about?" Robin demands to know.

"Well," Joker explains, "When I was in Arkham, I made a little friend. You remember Dr. Crane, right? Well, I asked him if there was a way he could make a few changes to some of his fear gas. I explained to him that I want people to laugh, so he made a small amount for me to test. I used it on a gaurd, and it worked. He was laughing just like me! He gave me the formula, and I gave him his freedom. But, I need to know if it will work on the most serious of people, before I use it on Batman."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Robin warns.

"Oh, but Raven wants to do it." Joker states, "Don't you, Raven?"

"Let me go!" Robin hears Raven say in the background.

"Hmm, you seem tence, let Dr. Joker give you something for that." Joker replies. Robin hear a spray sound come from the walkie talkie.

Raven coughs, "Heh... heh... ha... ha... Ha... Ha... Ha... HA... HA, HA, HA, HAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Raven laughs.

"AAAAHHH, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" Joker laughs, the tranmission ends.

"DAMN!" Robin yells, throwing the walkie talkie.

"Raven." Starfire says with tears in her eyes.

Robin hugs her, "Don't worry," he tells her, "We'll save them."

Starfire looks at him and smiles.

They both go back to searching the tower. They soon come opon a trail of green paint. Starfire takes off following the paint.

"STARFIRE, WAIT!" Robin yells as Starfire rounds a corner.

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Starfire.

Robin rounds the corner to find Joker holding Starfire in a headlock. Joker squeazes tight to force her to passout.

"JOKER!" Robin yells.

Joker holds a knife to her throat, "Whoa there, Robin." Joker warns, "It's okay, I'll take good care of her, heh, heh!" Joker drags Starfire down the hall. "Meet me in the basement in no less than an hour. Or little Star and the others will die." Joker warns.

Robin nods.

Joker enters an elevator and heads down to the basement.

Robin punches the wall in anger. "I should have protected her!" he blames himself.

An hour passes and Robin enters the elevator, he pushes the button that reads 'Basement'. The elevator travel down for a few minutes, until it reaches the final floor. The doors open, a trail of green arrows catches his attention. Robin follows the trail, until he reaches a dark room with the Joker sitting in a chair, under a little beam of light.

"You made it, good for you." Joker greets Robin.

"Where are the others?" Robin demands to know.

Joker pulls a remote from his coat and pushes a button. The lights flip on, revealing the other Titans stapped to hospital beds, with their faces painted like the Joker's.

"Are they..." Robin responds.

"Dead?" Joker questions, "No, just out cold." He gets up form his chair and walks around the Titans. "They all look so peaceful. But they all look a little sad, I think they want you to join them." he states.

"Let them go, Joker." Robin orders, trying to remain calm.

Joker looks around the room, "Or what?" Joker questions, "You're all alone. No one can help you."

"I don't need anyone's help." Robin informs him.

A grin comes over Joker's face, "Sure you don't." Joker replies, "But you, I know your downfall."

"What are you talking about?" Robin questions, confused.

"Your downfall," Joker repeats, "Your downfall is that you care to much about your friends. You're willing to put yourself in harms way to save them."

Robin is silent.

"That's why I don't care for my friends, they would drag me down." Joker informs.

"What about Harley?" Robin asks.

"Oh I like Harley, but I'm not willing to save her if she was in danger." Joker chuckles a little.

"Batman's right." Robin replies, "You don't care about anyone but yourself."

Joker nods, "I only need them for my plans."

"This is going to end tonight, Joker." Robin replies.

"Who know, this could just be the beginning." Joker responds.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The most epic chapter of Clown Prince Of Jump City.  


* * *

Robin stares eye to eye with the Joker.**

Joker gives a hand signal, "Come on, HIT ME!" Joker orders.

Robin charges at him and throws a punch, hitting Joker in the face. He throws another one, Joker catches it and rams his elbow into Robin's face. Robin stumbles back as Joker picks up a cane. He swings and connects with Robin's head. Robin falls to the ground, Joker start beating him all over with the cane.

"HA, HAAA! Not as easy as you thought, is it?" Joker mocks.

Robin grabs the cane as Joker tries to bring it down again. He pulls Joker to the ground and leaps to his feet, he starts to punch and kick Joker. Joker just laughs harder with each blow. Joker soon pulls a knife from his pocket and stabs Robin in his right leg, Robin falls to the floor in pain. Joker rises to his feet and grabs Robin by the collar, he pulls him to his feet and rams his head into the wall. Joker punches Robin in the face over and over, blood start leaking from Robin's nose. Robin grabs a smoke bomb from his belt and sets it off in Joker's face. Joker stumbles back, gasping for air, Robin roundhouse kicks him. Joker runs into the wall to keep him from falling to the ground. Some of his make up had come off, Robin doesn't take a break to breathe as he kicks Joker in the knee to ground him. Robin starts punching him again, he grabs Joker by the collar. Joker stabs him in his left arm with the knife from earlier, then headbutts him. But he doesn't stop, he rams his head into Robin's over and over again. Joker laughs even harder everytime his head connects with Robin's. Robin falls to the ground, he almost passes out.

Joker sits on the ground as he regains his breathe, "You know... Robin," Joker says, "This has been... one hell of a fight. But... it has to end soon."

Robin rolls over onto his front, "I know..." Robin replies, "So are you ready to... give up?"

"HA, HA, HA, oh that's funny." Joker responds, "But you know what's really funny? The fact that at the end of this fight, you and all of your friends will die, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!"

Robin tries to get to his feet, but is unable to.

Joker rises to his feet, "But you know what's even funnier than that?" Joker questions, "It's that soon I will use my Joker gas on your old friend, Batman. And he will die laughing. That's my lullaby, AAAAHHH, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" Joker kicks Robin in the face. Robin spits out blood.

A vision of his past, from the murder of his parents, to the cruel training Batman put him threw. How he started to look at Batman as a father. Anger starts to build up in Robin's body, he leaps up and tackles Joker to the ground. He starts to choke him, and Joker does the same. The two struggle for awhile, until Joker rams his fist into Robin's face. Robin stumbles backwards onto a hospital bed. Joker jumps to his feet and straps Robin onto the bed.

"NOOOO!" Robin yells.

"AAAAAAHHH, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" Joker laughs, putting the blade of his knife in Robin's mouth, "HOOO, HA, HEE, HEE, HEEEEE, HA!"

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The final chapter of Clown Prince Of Jump City.  


* * *

Joker stands over Robin, with the blade of his knife in Robin's mouth.**

The smile on Joker's face was that of a child on Christmas morning, "Ha, it's over now, Robin." Joker informs, "You failed, but I have to admit, you were tougher than the rest of your team. And I like you for that."

Robin could feel the blade slicing a little bit of his mouth.

"Oh, this is going to be fun, and it will be better when I do it to Batman." Joker says with so much joy.

Robin's body ached with pain, he hadn't felt so much pain since he last fought Slade.

Joker's face looks confused, "Robin, why so serious?" he asks, "I know what's wrong, your not smiling. So, let's put a smile on that face!"

Robin feels the blade digging into his cheek slowly. But then the room goes dark.

"No... no... no, not now." Robin hears Joker say.

The lights come back on to reveal a black figure next to Joker. The figure punches him and pulls the knife from his hand, then throws him to the ground. He picks him back up and rams him into the wall. The figure starts punching Joker again. The figure was wearing a black mask with short pointy ears at the top, he had black armor on, and a black cape.

"Oh, I love it when you show up at the worst possible time. HA, HAAA, HA, HA!" Joker laughs.

"I love it too." the figure grunts.

With one more punch, Joker was out cold. The figure walks over and cuts the straps to Robin's bed.

"Batman." Robin says hugging him.

"Are you okay?" Batman questions with his growling type voice.

Robin nods, "Yeah." Robin replies, limps over to the other Titans and unstraps them.

"R-Robin?" Starfire questions as she awakens.

"It's okay, we won." Robin informs her.

They both share a long kiss, before they notice Raven. She had a smile on her face, as she was still out of it.

"Batman, Raven..." Robin starts.

"I know." Batman replies, "Found Crane back in Gotham, forced him to tell me about the Joker's new gas." Batman pulls a vial from his belt, "This should work." He fills a needle with the chemical and enjects it into Raven.

"Heh... heh..." Raven starts to come through, "Oooh, where am I?"

"Oh Raven, you are okay." Starfire says, hugging her.

"Oh, hey Star." Raven moans with a smile.

"Whoa, what happened to my face?" Beast Boy questions.

"It's a long story." Robin says placing his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"WHOA!" Beast Boy yells when he spots Batman.

"I'm taking Joker back to Gotham." Batman informs the Titans, he looks at Robin, "You did the right thing calling me." He looks at the other Titans "But next time, leave it to me." The lights go off again, then back on, and Batman and Joker were gone.

"Whoa, that guy looked like he could be your boyfriend, Raven." Beast Boy jokes

Raven punches him in the arm.

"Dude!" Beast Boy whines.

The Titans huddle around Robin, "We're sorry, Robin." Cyborg says, "We should have listened to you."

"It's okay." Robin replies, "I'm sorry I made you guys think I didn't have faith in you."

"Let's go get you fixed up." Cyborg says.

They all leave the basement. The Titans rest easy, for their nightmares are over... For now.

**The End...?**

**

* * *

Thanks for reading my story, I had a hell of a time writing it. I all was thought there should have been an episode of Teen Titans, where they met Batman and the Joker. Hope you enjoyed, Please Review.  
**


End file.
